Serah Farron
Serah Farron sɛrə is a supporting character in Final Fantasy XIII, the protagonists of Final Fantasy XIII-2, and also appears in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. She is Lightning's younger sister by three years, and Snow Villiers's fiancée. Lightning accuses Snow of failing to protect Serah and does not initially approve of their relationship. In Final Fantasy XIII, Serah is the first Pulse l'Cie in Cocoon, and her destiny is one of the game's central plot points. In Final Fantasy XIII-2, Serah sets off on a journey through time with Noel Kreiss to find Lightning when all others believe her to be dead, a journey that also becomes a quest to save the future. In Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, saving Serah's soul is Lightning's main motivation when she becomes the savior. Involvement Final Fantasy XIII Two days later, during the Purge, both Lightning and Snow Villiers make their way through the Hanging Edge to the Vestige to save Serah. Serah tells Lightning to save Cocoon and crystallizes, leaving behind a crystal tear for Snow. Snow believes Serah will awaken, but Lightning believes her to be dead. After Lightning, Snow, and the new companions they met during the Purge: Vanille, Hope Estheim and Sazh Katzroy, are turned into l'Cie by Anima, the Vestige falls into Lake Bresha, crystallizing it on impact. Serah becomes part of the crystallized lake and the others abandon Snow, who stays behind to try and free her. She is brought aboard the Lindblum along with Snow when he is captured by Fang and Cid Raines's troops. On the Palamecia, Barthandelus tells the group that Serah's Focus was to "assemble the tools for Cocoon's destruction", or lure them inside the Vestige to be branded l'Cie with the task of destroying Cocoon. This revelation cripples Snow, who until that point had believed their Focus was to save Cocoon as Serah asked. After defeating Cid Raines in the Fifth Ark and observing him enter crystal stasis despite going against his Focus, Snow emerges from his depression and he vows to follow Serah's wish to save Cocoon. In the Sulyya Springs on Gran Pulse, Vanille reveals to Snow that Serah saw the same dream of Ragnarok they did — meaning Barthandelus must have lied about Serah's Focus — and reasons that Serah beat her Focus by putting Cocoon's fate in their hands. In Oerba, Barthandelus uses Serah's guise to try and trick the party into turning into Ragnarok, but they see through the illusion. As the party goes through Eden, Barthandelus tells them he is holding Serah and Sazh's son, Dajh Katzroy, hostage. In Orphan's Cradle Barthandelus destroys an illusion of the crystallized Serah to unnerve Snow and Lightning. After Orphan is destroyed and Vanille and Fang transform into Ragnarok to halt Cocoon's descent by forming a crystal pillar to support it above Pulse, Serah wakes up from crystal sleep and reunites with Snow and Lightning. Serah forgives Lightning for not believing her and Snow begins to plan for their wedding, with Lightning congratulating the pair. Final Fantasy XIII - 2 One night, Serah dreams of Lightning fighting a mysterious man within a strange world. A crystal meteor crashes outside of New Bodhum and she awakens finding herself in new clothes. The town is ravaged by monsters and Serah is saved by Noel Kreiss, the boy she saw in her dream. He gives her a moogle that can transform into a weapon and says Mog is a gift from Lightning, who now resides in Valhalla, and that she has asked him to bring Serah there. The meteorite is actually a Time Gate and the next day Serah and Noel search the town for an artefact to activate it. Serah learns Noel is the last human left from the end of the world, and after praying to create a brighter future, Lightning gave him the chance. Serah, Mog, and Noel enter the Time Gate and travel through the Historia Crux, the crossroads of the time continuum, emerging in the Bresha Ruins in Cocoon in 5 AF. The ruins are affected by a paradox that causes a giant monster known as Atlas to appear in the area. With the help of an Academy scientist named Alyssa Zaidelle, Serah and Noel solve the paradox by defeating Atlas and the Bresha Ruins are restored. While activating another gate in the area, Serah has a vision of Ragnarok crystallizing Cocoon but hides this from Noel. Their next destination, the Yaschas Massif in 10 AF, is darkened by a solar eclipse due to a paradox. They meet an adult Hope Estheim who tells them a tribe of Farseers ruled by a seeress named Yeul used to live in the ruins. He says the seeress could see the future and foretold the nation's destruction, causing its downfall. Hope shows them the Oracle Drive, which shows grainy images of Lightning in Valhalla. Hope believes the paradox affecting the area is also affecting the Oracle Drive, and gives Serah and Noel an artefact to help them resolve the problem. After taking a gate to Oerba 200 AF, Serah, Mog and Noel find another Oracle Drive that projects various images of Serah's reunion with Lightning. They are interrupted by Caius Ballad and Yeul, with Serah recognizing Caius as the man she saw battling Lightning in her dream. After Caius battles Noel and Serah, Yeul stops Caius from killing them, and warns them that changing the future also changes the past. With the paradox in Oerba solved, Serah, Noel and Mog return to the Yaschas Massif in 1X AF, an alternate reality in which the eclipse never occurred and Hope never met them. Yeul appears and gives Serah a cryptic message, saying they are the same in how they can 'show others the way'. Serah and Noel repeat their introduction to Hope, who shows the now clear images of Lightning in Valhalla with the Oracle Drive. The Oracle Drive shows images of Cocoon falling at Caius's hand, and Noel says Cocoon fell centuries before his birth, and the world fell into ruin. Serah says they must change the future and Hope decides to help them with everything he and the Academy do in the present time. Serah and Noel use the gate in the Pass of Paddra and emerge in the Void Beyond. As Serah despairs if they will ever finding Lightning, Noel reassures they are one step closer to her with each Time Gate they pass through. Traveling to the Sunleth Waterscape 300 AF, Serah clutches her head in pain and recites Yeul's prophecy of Cocoon's fall as though possessed. She has a vision of Snow about to be killed by a giant flan, runs off and finds Snow half-conscious before Noel comes to their aid, and they fight off the flan together. As the flan reforms itself, Serah pulls a resistant Snow to safety. She introduces Noel and Snow to each other before explaining to the latter why they are there. Snow says Lightning appeared to him in a dream telling him to protect Cocoon's crystal pillar from the giant flan and Serah and Noel decide to help him by resolving the paradox that makes the flan grow. Noel and Serah journey to the Coliseum and receive a fragment from the Arbiter of Time. After Noel and Serah defeat the Faeryl in the Archylte Steppe in ??? AF and stop Royal Ripeness from growing, they return to the Sunleth Waterscape and find Snow struggling in front of the giant flan despite having promised to wait for their return. After defeating it for good Snow entrusts Serah's safety to Noel and disappears as the paradox affecting the area has been resolved, but Serah notices a Pulse l'Cie brand on his arm before he fades away. Serah decides it is her turn to save Snow and make sure they meet again someday. Back in the Void Beyond, Noel explains the Farseer tribes always had a girl with the same appearance and power who is always called Yeul. In Academia 400 AF, Serah, Noel and Mog witness numerous citizens transform into Cie'th. They are confronted by what appears to be Caius, who threatens to kill them for tampering with the timeline. Caius says they were killed as a result of learning a forbidden history sealed within a tower two hundred years in the past and have now appeared before him alive, a paradox in itself. Serah and Noel find Yeul under attack by Cie'th. Yeul dies and leaves behind an artefact that enables Noel, Serah, and Mog to use a nearby Time Gate. Yeul said Caius wasn't in the city, leading Serah to wonder if she and Noel met an imposter. In the Augusta Tower, 200 years before the events at Academia, Noel and Serah learn Hope had created a Proto fal'Cie to keep Cocoon airborne without its pillar. They meet an artificial duplicate of Alyssa and learn that Hope, Alyssa and other scientists were killed in the tower 187 years ago at 13 AF, and duplicates of them were created to hide the truth. On the tower's top level they find Yeul who gives them an artefact and implores them to protect time. She reveals Caius is an immortal Guardian and retains memory of all timeline events and says Lightning disappeared because the future had changed and if Serah and Noel solve the paradoxes the past will return to how Serah remembers it. Yeul tells them the Caius from Academia was a deception made by a sentient machine within the tower, then implores they show her a new future. Noel, Mog and Serah enter a battle against the Proto fal'Cie Adam who keeps reviving itself whenever defeated. Serah charges Adam while shouting at Hope about his machines "driving her nuts" and just before she impales Adam's crystal, the fal'Cie disappears into thin air. Serah has a vision of the future and blacks out, but Noel brings her back. Through the next Time Gate, they emerge into an alternate Academia in 4XX AF where the city is peaceful and the Proto fal'Cie was never created. They meet Hope and Alyssa and learn Hope scrapped the idea for the Proto fal'Cie after seeing Serah yelling at him through the Oracle Drive. Hope had devised the New Cocoon Project before he and Alyssa went into the future in a time capsule he invented. Hope explains his man-made Cocoon will be made airborne through the use of Graviton Cores. After bringing Hope the cores needed Alyssa gives Serah and Noel an artefact to open a new gate in the city. Promising to meet Hope and Alyssa again a century in the future, Serah, Noel and Mog enter the Historia Crux but get separated. Manipulated by Caius, Alyssa gave them a booby-trapped artefact to save herself from disappearing due to being a paradox herself. Caius uses the Time Gate to separate Serah and Noel into different areas of the Void Beyond, with Mog's soul removed from his body. Finding several apparitions of Yeul from various points in time Serah learns she is a seeress chosen by Etro and how the goddess released her and the others from crystal stasis on the Day of Ragnarok. The last Yeul warns Serah that she brings herself closer to death the more she changes the timeline before transforming into Caius, who forces Serah into a battle. Caius reveals it was the miracle Etro gave to Serah and the others that condemned Yeul and that he plans to destroy time itself and send everything back to Valhalla, thus freeing Yeul from her curse. Caius impales Serah from behind, spilling chaos from her body. Serah awakens in New Bodhum wearing her old clothes, surrounded by NORA. When she finds Snow, he claims Lightning has been living with them ever since they got married. Serah finds Lightning on the pier who says Serah changed history, making it possible for her to come back. Serah almost believes her but remembers the real Lightning is fighting in Valhalla and needs her help, and that she can't abandon Noel and her friends. Serah refuses to comply and Lightning is engulfed in chaos. Hearing a familiar voice, Serah encounters Vanille and meets Fang, who have come to help Serah escape her dream world. They open a portal Serah can use to find Noel in his dream world and save him before he becomes trapped in it forever. Serah emerges in a desolate world and finds him, but he does not acknowledge her. Realizing she is in Noel's dream, Serah follows him as he interacts with Caius and Yeul along the way, and witnesses a duel between Noel and Caius where the latter emerges the victor. Serah sees Yeul die in Noel's arms, leaving him alone. As he is being pulled off the ground towards a light in the sky, Serah grabs hold of his arm and calls out to him and he remembers her, waking him from his dream. Noel tells Serah if they change history in a big way it will cost Serah her life, but Serah chooses to continue onwards as it is what Lightning wants, and if they fix the timeline quick enough she won't have to see the future anymore. Mog's soul is freed from the Void Beyond by Lightning and he brings new information from her about Caius. Caius used to be a Pulse l'Cie tasked with the Focus of protecting Yeul until he was saved by Etro and made immortal. From watching over the seeresses for centuries, Caius has been using his power and knowledge of their visions to warp the timeline as he pleases. They come out of a space-time distortion into New Bodhum in 700 AF, which is now a wasteland. Serah opens a portal on the beach and Lightning emerges before them, saying they are in a future she failed to save. After Lightning explains everything to them, Serah theorizes Caius's plan is to turn the world into a timeless world like Valhalla. Lightning says they will need to go to the year 500 AF where Caius plans to destroy both the old and new Cocoons. She has Mog reveal a new Time Gate and as Lightning leaves, Serah asks if they will be together once everything is over, but Lightning only says, "One thing at a time, Serah". In Academia 500 AF, the city is a labyrinth of chaos. As Serah, Mog and Noel make their way through the city they hear Yeul's disembodied voice warning them not to kill Caius and Etro. After fighting Caius, a wormhole tears open the sky and Caius flies into it as Chaos Bahamut, with Serah, Noel and Mog following close behind on an airship piloted by Sazh. They jump through the wormhole into Valhalla and engage Caius on the beach. Caius transforms into Jet Bahamut and fires an attack upon them and they are sent falling into an abyss of light under Valhalla's waves of chaos. Lightning saves them by pulling them towards the surface for the final battle. After Noel repeatedly refuses to kill him, Caius stabs himself with Noel's blade and as his body fades away, Serah believes he had always wanted to return to Valhalla so he could die and end Yeul's cycle of rebirth. A series of gates appear throughout Valhalla and Mog says the final paradox has been resolved, but he doesn't sense Lightning anywhere in Valhalla. Serah worries Caius had killed her, but Noel reassures her Lightning will be with the others since they fixed the timeline. Serah, Noel and Mog return to Gran Pulse in 500 AF, where they see the New Cocoon, named Bhunivelze, afloat in the sky and the gate to Valhalla close. Serah thanks Noel, but has another vision of the future and dies in his embrace. After her death, Serah's spirit is bound by chaos before Etro's throne in Valhalla. Disembodied spirits of Yeul tell Lightning that Serah will remain with them until the end of time and fade into darkness. While Lightning mourns her sister's death, Serah's spirit appears to her on Etro's throne. Serah explains she was aware of her eventual death, yet continued on as she promised to herself to not stop until they were together again and has no regrets. Serah asks Lightning not to forget her and promises they will see each other again. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Upon their last meeting, Serah's soul entered Lightning's body to remain intact. As Lightning rested in a crystal sleep, Serah's soul rested alongside her, until it was purged by Bhunivelze. Five hundred years later the dying world of Nova Chrysalia, that came into existence after the realms of visible and unseen realms merged, is facing destruction in thirteen days. Having chosen the awoken Lightning as his savior, claiming to resurrect her sister once she fulfills her task, Bhunivelze uses a replica of Serah to keep Lightning from straying from his goals. Lightning is puzzled she feels little toward this illusion, suspecting something to be amiss. In actuality, Serah was rescued by the newly born Lumina whose physical form became a vessel for Serah's soul. Lumina is the manifestation of Lightning's vulnerabilities and other denied feelings, which became sentient with the aid of Chaos. After Lightning saves Vanille from sacrificing herself in the Luxerion Cathedral, Lumina and Yeul appear and reveal the truth about Serah's soul. When Lightning becomes trapped by her residual failings while fighting Bhunivelze, the copy of Serah, which had grown to care for her 'sister', reveals Lumina's origins and convinces Lightning to accept her vulnerabilities and call for aid and Lumina is reintegrated back into Lightning. After Lightning and her allies sever Bhunivelze's hold on humanity's souls, Serah is among the freed souls as she helps her sister and their friends deliver the final blow to the deity. After witnessing the creation of a new world, a reborn Serah follows Lightning to a peaceful world that is free of gods. Allies *Sazh Katzroy *Hope Estheim *Vanille *Fang *Dajh Katzroy *Mog *Yeul *Lumina *Noel Kreiss Enemies *Alyssa Zaidelle *Atlas *Caius Ballad *Bhunivelze Killed By (Final Fantasy XIII-2) *Herself People Killed *Countless people *Bhunivelze Appearances *Final Fantasy XIII *Final Fantasy XIII - 2 *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Final Fantasy Characters Category:Final Fantasy XIII Category:Final Fantasy XIII - 2 Category:Lightning Returns Category:Alive Category:Spirits Category:L'Cie Category:Magic Category:Protagonist